


- late night talks -

by jeffxannie



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffxannie/pseuds/jeffxannie
Summary: this started out without an intention to connect it to a fandom yet as I was writing I saw how it could connect to one of my favourite books Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell.This is an AU where Cath broke up with Levi and is missing him to death. Hope you enjoy, please critique and give me any feedback! Much appreciated, cheers.





	- late night talks -

“… I miss the way you missed me”  
She has no right saying the words that fell out of her mouth, but she had no way of holding them back.

“You do remember you broke up with me, right?”

“How could I forget…”  
She sulks back in her chair and takes a long and deep breath. It’s 2:23AM and she dials his number out of pure curiosity of what his voice sounds like right now. It’s been over a year since she’s heard his deep and intense voice and she needed it like she needed air. 

“I don’t understand, what did you want to talk about Cather?”

She almost seems confused by his question, yet she remembers this all started when she texted him saying,  
I need to talk to you, now, please.  
She had no real reason to call him unless missing him was a reason.

“Right, what I really wanna talk about, the reason I’m calling you focuses around how around a year ago, I made a mistake. I know I made a mistake. At the time it seemed right as I didn’t want you to get involved with my shit. But I should have shared it with you. I should have given you a choice or better reasoning why I left. I’m sorry. I’m fucked up and I know that’s not an excuse, it’s just who I am. I’m sorry.”

“That’s why you’re calling?”

“And I miss you. And I know you can never trust me again because I broke you, but I promise if you gave me another shot-”

It’s at this point she realized he hung up on her.

Fuck.

She starts brushing her teeth and wiping her makeup off getting ready for bed even though she isn’t getting sleep anytime soon. As she slips on her fuzzy and corny avocado pajama pants and a wrinkly baseball tee, she ties her hair up in a messy bun and heads to bed.

Doorbell rings, probably some amazon package she ordered so she heads to the door to get it.

“Coming, coming, chill out I’m almost there.”

She opens the door and sees Levi. She hasn’t seen him in over a year and here he is, looking as stunning as ever.

What the fuck am I wearing, holy shit I look terrible, HOLY SHIT this is really happening. I’m really glad I’m still wearing my bra.

“What are you doing here?”

“I have something to tell you too, well, not much talking is involved with what I came here to do.”

“What is it just tell me already-”

Before she knows it, he’s kissing her in the same way he did way too long ago, and butterflies arise from the tips of her toes to the hairs at the top of her head. He grabs her in the way she missed so much, and she wonders why the hell she didn’t call him sooner. She pulls away from the kiss for a second and says,

“Sorry my hair looks so messy and my cheesy pajamas-”

“Shut up. I love you.”


End file.
